


uwu plants

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Otherkin, Plants, Yaoi, anus fuckatreee, hot sexy time, shit house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukiyama is plant kin</p>
            </blockquote>





	uwu plants

Hide was hugging his body pillow of Kaneki and pretending it was Kaneki because he loved Kaneki so much but Kaneki was in love with some asshole called Tsukiyama.

Meanwhile at Tsukiyama’s shit house…..

Tsukiyama was wearing flower shoes.

"Tsukiyama why are you wearing that"

"uwu so I can feel all of the little plants of the world kaneki-kun......" Tsukiyama said spitting plantself words so sexily.

"tsukiyama shut the fuck up" said Kaneki.

“uwu!! I will not Kaneki! I love the plants of the world and they love me….” Tsukiyama loved plants so, so, so, so god darn much.

“uwu I want to be 1 with the plant world Kaneki-kun…”

“ok but Shuu you are not a plant :)” Kaneki explained.

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT I AM KANEKI-KUN!! UWU I AM A BEAUTIFUL PLANT SEED BABY AND I DO NOT APPRECIATE MY KIND BEING TOLD THAT!”

“Tsukiyama you are a ghoul…?” but Tsukiyama wasn’t listening cause he is perfect plant baby.

“whatever” kaneki then left and tsukiyama then went to talk to thee plants cus that’s what tsukiyama needed.

“hello my perfect plant babies uwu I am your lord and savior uuuuwuuuu….” Tsukiyama moaned as plant put plantself dick in the plants cus reproductions!!!

Then came the lawn mower mowing them all down :( killing small baby plant Tsukiyama….

**Author's Note:**

> pls do not hurt me :(


End file.
